You're What!
by Hakudoshi-chan
Summary: Pairings: DarkKrad with some SatoshiDaisuke Krad gets preganant some how and it's all Dark fault how will the pair and their exhost survive a pregnant Krad mpreg
1. A Nice Morning

Haku: I plan to make this an mpreg  
Kurama: Why?  
Haku: Cuz i wanted to see one made for DNAngel...and i havn't seen one so i'll make one  
Kurama: Whatever lets just start this

I OWN NOTHING...cept anybody i may create...if you are offeneded by anything in the fic don't **_BITCH_** about it cuz i really don't give a damn

* * *

Early Saturday morning a tall blonde (Krad) is trying to wake up his lover, who is currently sleeping in his bed.

"Dark" Krad says shaking the dark haired male "Get up and get dressed, I don't want Satoshi coming home to a naked

Dark" Dark rolls over and mumbles "5 more minutes"

Frowning, Krad grabs the bed covers and sheets and yanks them off with force, causing Dark to fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Krad, "Dark whines "why did you do that, I was having a good dream"

"You wouldn't get up…. Now get dressed" Krad says as he throws Dark his clothing

"Why are you so angry?" Dark says while putting his pants on "I mean after practically begging me to do you, you should be in a great mood"

Krad's face reddens at the comment "I'm not angry, I just don't want Satoshi to for some unknown reason come in here and see you naked, and then become traumatized"

" Now why would he become traumatized, considering all the times we have made out in front of him and that time he walked in on us he should be immune by now" Dark says with a smirk

"I...I don't wan't something like that to ever happen again….just hurry up and finish getting dressed." Krad says trying to hide his tomato red face

5 min later

After the pair come downstairs Krad decides to make breakfast, Dark who is not allowed in the kitchen…is currently watching TV. Seconds later, the front door swings open as Satoshi enters with Daisuke

"Hey" Satoshi says as he removes his coat

"Good your back, you can help me set the table" Says Krad as he exits the kitchen and enters the Foyer (that's where Satoshi and Daisuke are). Krad then grabs Satoshi and pulls him into the kitchen to help set up. Dark then turns of the television and goes to keep Daisuke company

"Hey Dai-chan, so how was your night with the creepy one?" Dark ask as he walks up to Daisuke slowly. Daisuke just smiles and blushes a but and gives him a thumbs up

Dark frowns in confusion "What's with the thumbs up?" Daisuke looks at Dark for a bit then, runs off leaving Dark alone for about 10 seconds, when he gets back he hands Dark a piece of paper .

"I lost my voice" Dark reads "How?" Daisuke takes the piece of paper and writes something else on it and then hands it back to Dark. Dark then reads the new writing and starts to bust out laughing "You can't be serious" Dark says looking Daisuke in the eye

Daisuke just nods, which causes Dark to laugh even harder. Krad then comes out of the kitchen "What's so funny?" he ask Daisuke just blushes and then walks off into the kitchen to join Satoshi.

"Daisuke lost his voice" Dark says with a wide grin

Krad frowns "Now how is that funny"

"The way he lost it is funny"

"Oh?"

"You see Dai-chan's and creepy boi's night together was very hot and heavy…and you should get the picture after that" Dark says as he walks into the kitchen leaving Krad there stunned and alone. Krad thinks a bit "oh…..OH" Krad says out loud as a blush creeps up onto his face. Krad then goes into the kitchen to join the others.

* * *

Haku: I think i messed this chap up a bit but it's fine  
Kurama: You need someone to preview it for ya like be your BETA  
Haku: Maybe someone will want to be one...and i need a muse..i keep losing my flow 


	2. Finding Out

Haku: Here is the second chapter Yay  
Kurama: And you got Beta's  
Haku: Yes 2 lovely Beta's Ramakai and xShatteredSoulx  
Kurama: But Ramakai didn't send you her changes...so isn't that kinda bad  
Haku: I hope she's not offended, but if there are any major changes in her corrections that make the story better then i will change this chapter  
Kurama: So why not just have one Beta...wouldn't that be easier  
Haku: I guess...but i like 2 Beta's...everyone has their own opinon  
Kurama: Right...just start the fic

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

It's almost noon, and Krad and Satoshi are waiting for Dark and Daisuke to come by so the can start their double date. Suddenly Krad runs off to the restroom. "Krad?" Satoshi ask as he slowly walks toward the bathroom door, "Are you alright?"

" I just feel a bit nauseas is all," Says Krad while flushing the toilet, he starts to wash his hands and clean his face " Did you just throw up?" Satoshi ask worriedly as he follows Krad back into the living room. "Yeah, but it's nothing." Krad says sitting on the dark blue couch " It was probably cuz I ate a bit more than usual" "A bit more?" Satoshi says as one of his eyebrows arch "You ate at least half as much Dark eats in a day, and usually you don't even finish a full meal." "Well I was just hungrier today," Krad says frowning. "Today…Krad your appetite has increased over the past few days, plus you have been acting a bit weird." Satoshi says a bit worriedly, " Maybe later today we should go to the hospital and get you checked out" "I'm fine so bugger off" Krad says practically yelling. Satoshi opens his mouth to speak but the doorbell rings. He answers the door, greeting a smiling Daisuke and a grinning Dark. "Yo creepy one, let's get going" Dark says as he greets Satoshi and then walks over to Krad, giving him a peck on the cheek, causing a light blush to appear on the blonde's face. "Fine," Satoshi says grabbing his jacket, "Lets get going then."

**At the Shopping Center**

The foursome walked around the Shopping Center visiting various shops, after seeing a movie. While walking around and shopping Krad is constantly snacking, creeping out the other 3. "Krad, why are you eating so much?" Dark ask, confused. "It's not normal."

" So I'm not allowed to eat if I'm hungry or something?" Krad says in a heated tone.

"Well, it is a bit unusual," Daisuke says quietly. "And the way you're eating your probably gonna get really fat, since you really don't eat anyway," Dark says trying to make joke.

"Are you saying I'm fat" Krad says, pissed. " No, I was just trying to make a little joke." Dark says a bit scared. "You think I'm fat," Krad says as his voice changes to a higher pitch.

"Are you…about to cry?" Satoshi ask confused. Suddenly Krad just burst into tears, "My so called boyfriend thinks I'm fat, and he doesn't love me anymore!" Krad cries out.

Satoshi, Dark, and Daisuke just look at Krad like he's gone crazy, because it's very rare for the blonde to show emotions in public. "Krad…that's not what I said." Dark says a bit worried " And besides, if you do get fat…. I won't mind. I'll still love you." He says smiling at Krad. "Really?" Krad asked. "Sure," Dark replies happy that Krad stopped crying. "Yay!" Krad states as he perks up, "Lets go get some ice cream then," Krad states with a huge smile and begins to drag Dark to a nearby ice cream shop. "Satoshi, did anything weird happen to Krad?" Daisuke asked while watching Krad and Dark buy ice cream, "Well, aside from the mood swings, increased appetite, and the throwing up in the middle of the afternoon, things are pretty normal." Satoshi says with fake cheeriness. Daisuke chuckles a bit, "Maybe after we leave here we take Krad to the hospital and get him checked out" "That's what I had planned to do anyway," Satoshi says, grabbing Daisuke's hand and squeezing it tightly

**_Several Hours later_** **and at the hospital**

"Why are we here again?" Dark ask as he thumbs through the magazines on a waiting room table in the hospital.

"Because Krad needs a check up…he's been acting a bit freaky," Daisuke says. "So why didn't we just let him come by himself?" "Do you actually trust Krad to stay here all by himself?" Satoshi asked Dark, "Did you forget that Krad has a fear of needles?" "Oh yeah." Dark says, looking at Krad who glares at him. "Hikari, Krad" Says a nurse. Krad stands up and walks toward the nurse. " The doctor will see you now," She says with a smile as she motions for Krad to follow her into the Doctor's office.

**In the doctor's Office**

After several test and waiting for about 30 minutes, Krad started to get more and more pissed by the second as he waited for the doctor to come back with results. Suddenly the Doctor steps in. "Well?" Krad ask, frowning. "Well, how should I say this?" The doctor says mostly to himself. "Just spit it out already!" Krad shouts. The doctor backed away from Krad. "Congratulations!" The doctor says smiling. "Huh?" Krad says confused. "Your pregnant," the doctor says, still smiling. "Huh?" Krad says again, not believing what he's hearing. "Nobody here knows how it's possible since your male, but don't worry, it seems that the build of your body is actually made for giving birth." The doctor says standing up and exiting the office leaving Krad stunned and alone.

**Back in the Waiting Room**

Slowly the tall pony-tailed blonde walked out of the office and back into the waiting room to tell his friends the news. "Hey, look Krad's back" Dark says and points. "So is anything wrong with you?" Daisuke asks, a bit worried. Krad just shakes his head no and smiles, turning to Dark "Guess what Dark?" he asks. "What?" Dark says, not knowing if he really wants to know the answer. "You're gonna be a father," Krad says still smiling. Dark sits there stunned while Daisuke and Satoshi look at Krad like he's gone nuts. "I'm Pregnant!" Krad says, confirming it for the group still with a smile. "You're What!" Dark shouts, capturing the attention of everyone sitting in the waiting room

* * *

Kurama: Im surprised you have reviews  
Haku: Why?  
Kurama:...Cuz your stories suck  
Haku: ...your just jealouse  
Kurama: Of what?  
Haku: My skill  
Kurama:...  
Haku:) thought so 


	3. That's life

Haku: Yay chp 3 is here  
Kurama:...people demanded you to update..wow  
Haku: Gonna admit im pretty good at writing  
Kurama:...no  
Haku: Y..i got a good story, good reviews, great Beta's and i think it's the first mpreg D.N.Angel fic posted :(if not...oh well)  
Kurama:...doesn't matter  
Haku: -sigh- ok then

After shouting happilyat the smiling Krad, he (Dark) grabs the blonde in a spinning embrace.

"That's so wonderful Krad, but how?" Dark says confused, but with a huge grin.

Krad frowns, "Neither I nor the doctor knows how it happened."

"Well, congratulations Krad," Daisuke says smiling. "Yeah, congratulations," Satoshi mumbles. For a while the group kept congratulating Krad and Dark, and then the doctor came and asked to see Krad for a bit. Krad walked away from the group toward a corner with the doctor and they start talking.

"Dark, isn't it great that Krad's gonna have your baby?" Daisuke almost shouts, overjoyed.

"Yeah, it's great." Dark grins while he turns his head to watch Krad and the doctor chat. While watching, Dark notices that Krad is frowning and looks upset. As Krad tries to walk away from the doctor, he (the doctor) grabs Krad's arm. "Hey! Let me go." Krad shouts as he struggles to get away from the doctor. Daisuke and Satoshi quickly turn their heads toward the struggling Krad, they also notice a somewhat pissed Dark walking swiftly towards his lover and the doctor. "Hey!" Dark shouts after he reaches his target.

The doctor glares at Dark, "Yes?" he says loosening the grip on Krad's arm a bit. Suddenly Dark punches the Doctor in the face, causing him to fall over. "Next time you lay a hand on Krad, I swear you'll be receiving more than a black eye." Dark says while glaring at the doctor so fiercely it topped any of Krad's glares. Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi all stare at Dark in surprise and awe. The Doctor nods slowly and cringes at any sudden movements Dark makes. "Let's go." Dark says to his friends as he starts to walk toward the exit.

**_That Night_ (at Satoshi and Krad's apartment)**

"Dark, you were so awesome earlier." Daisuke says.

"Dai, please shut up already, you've been saying that for the past 3hrs." Dark says, annoyed. Daisuke tries to glare at Dark but it looks more like a pout.

"By the way," Satoshi starts, "How are you and Krad gonna support your child?"

Dark just looks at Satoshi and then starts to think about it. "Since you don't live together, you'll need a house, and neither of you work, so you need jobs, plus you'll need more stuff, like insurance and stuff." "So we get a house and job. No big." Dark says shrugging.

"It's not that easy," Daisuke says. "What if the job was part of the house?" Krad asked, turning on the TV and flipping thorough channels. "What do you mean?" Dark asks.

"That's not a bad idea, but what would you sell?" Asks Daisuke, ignoring Dark.

"Hey." Dark says. "Well, he likes to bake, maybe they could run a bakery." Satoshi says.

"Yeah, Krad can cook and Dark can like…sell the stuff," Daisuke says cheerily. Krad just nods as he watches a Kit-Kat bar commercial. "HEY!" Dark yells, everyone except Krad looks at him "What's going on?" he questions. "Well, we decided that you and Krad should get a house that has a shop attached and this shop will be a bakery cause Krad is such is a good cook and stuff and so tomorrow we plan to find one," Daisuke says, not stopping to breathe. Dark just stares at Daisuke and he tries to comprehend everything he just said.

"I want chocolate. Now." Krad says, standing up and walk into the kitchen to search for chocolate. The other three just watch the kitchen door swing back and forth after Krad has entered the kitchen. "Ok, that was random." Dark says.

_**2 Days Later**_

Yesterday the group had found a good-sized house, which could also double as a bakery for Krad and Dark. Today Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi moved Krad and Dark's stuff into the new house. "Finally we're finished," Dark says as he plops down onto a black couch in his living room. "It's not like you had a lot of stuff," Satoshi says, sitting on floor. "Just a bed, couch, a television, and a kitchen table plus chairs." "That's cuz Krad and I got all the other stuff in here yesterday," Dark says. "Speaking of Krad, where is he?" Daisuke asks as he laid on Satoshi. "He decided to cross-dress today and went to the mall so he can make a list of things we need later, so whenever we get enough money we can buy it." Dark says. Satoshi's brow arches at that comment, "He cross-dressed…why?" "He wanted to get used to wearing female clothes cuz when he looks more pregnant, he doesn't want people to know he's a guy," Dark says, chuckling. Satoshi just looks at Dark. Seconds later Krad burst through the living room door, and just collapses on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Daisuke asks. "Yeah," Krad mumbles, "I'm just in pain, nothing to worry about." "Ok…so how was your day?" Dark asks, poking Krad. Krad rolls over and away from Dark. "Very tiring and scary, but I got a lot of free stuff at the stores." Krad says tiredly. "How so?" Daisuke asks, "Well first off, when I caught the bus to go to the shopping center, I was molested. Then I had to run from fan-boy's who wanted to share their lunch with me, when all I wanted was some fries. Then every store I went to, I got free stuff, but I'm grateful it was things we need." Krad says, frowning. "So…where is this free stuff?" Dark inquired. "In the car," Krad stated. "What car?" Daisuke, Satoshi and Dark all say. "It's one of the free things I got. Well, it's more a van than a car, and don't worry, it's insured and all that other important stuff." Krad says, rolling over again. Dark frowns for a bit before getting up, moving Daisuke off Satoshi and dragging Satoshi outside. "What are you doing?" Satoshi ask struggling. "Your gonna help me unload the automobile." Dark says smirking. Satoshi sighs and continues to struggle.

Haku:...i wonder if i should get chap 4 posted soon...i already got it written and stuff and typing it up won't take that long either  
Kurama: THen post it...  
Haku: I'm gonna wait cuz, i wanna see the reviewers BEG for the next chapter  
Kurama:...don't get greedy  
Haku: Alright...but they still need to review..no reviews no update


	4. Love is Pain

Haku: Yay chapter 4 is here  
Kurama: And so soon  
Haku: Hey Kurama  
Kurama: Hm?  
Haku: --punches Kurama--  
Kurama: -doesn't flinch- Why did you do that?  
Haku: A reviewer wanted me to that to you...cuz you are mean  
Kurama: Your punches suck  
Haku: I was scared...that you might hit back  
Kurama: I wasn't really expecting it...so i didn't...besides i wouldn't hit you anyway  
Haku: Why  
Kurama: Hi-mi-tsu :)  
Haku: ...lets just start the chapter

* * *

_**4 months later (Night Time)**_

It's been many months, Dark and Krad's life has been very awkward, with them running their bakery Chiroru, and Krad having cravings and mood swings, plus the built up tension for both males is very stressing. After closing up shop about an hour ago, both of them are exhausted.

"Dark" Krad yells from the living room couch.

"What?" Dark answers from a room in the house.

"Come help me up, I have to pee." Krad whines.

"Can't you get up by yourself?" Dark asks as he walks into the living room looking at Krad.

"Just help me," Krad says a bit angrily. Dark sighs as he helps the "helpless" blonde off the couch.

"You know if you're so helpless, why don't you take a break from work too." Dark says, "You should be resting anyway." After coming out of the bathroom, Krad just looks at Dark and says.

"And who would make the pastries and such for the shop?" he asks frowning. Dark starts to think about it. "You can't do it, cuz last time you tried to cook something, we had to kill it" Krad says frustrated.

"Saying you had to kill it is a bit harsh" Dark says while frowning.

" It moved, it growled, and when we poked/stabbed it with a fork it bled… and it's was supposed to be a sponge cake." Krad almost yells. Dark stays silent for a bit before he goes and grabs his coat. "Where are you going?" Krad ask.

"For a walk," Dark says not looking at Krad.

"What for?"

" To calm down a bit." Dark says monotone.

"Dark…" Krad trails off.

"I know that if I don't leave, neither of is gonna calm down and it's gonna end up in a fight, and we've been fighting a lot, and right now I really don't want to fight." Krad just stays silent as he watches Dark button up is coat. "I don't know when I'm going to be back, so don't wait up for me, alright?" Dark finishes as he turns and looks at Krad before he leaves. After he leaves, Krad just stares at the door for a while before he walks to the bedroom, to try and get some sleep.

_**4am --**_

Dark finally returns home, as he starts to take off his coat, a lamp is turned on.

" 4 am, you know that is the latest you have ever returned home from one of you little walks." Krad says tired and upset.

" I thought I said don't wait up." Dark says frowning "You really need to your rest"

"How can I sleep when the bed is empty and I think my lover is out there cheating on me?" Krad asks, clearly upset.

"I'm not cheating on you," Dark says a bit angered as he puts his coat on the rack.

"How do I know that? You go out just about every night - even when we don't fight."

"Well sometimes I just need some time alone." Dark says trying to keep calm.

"More like time away from me, and with someone not pregnant." Krad mumbles. Suddenly, Dark grabs Krad's arm tightly holding the blonde in place as his anger starts to rise. Krad winces from the pain.

"Krad," Dark says trying to not to yell "Trust me, I am not cheating on you alright?"

"How do I know that, when you're constantly flirting with anything that moves and has a pulse?" Krad almost yells as he glares at Dark. Dark shoves Krad away lightly.

"God dammit Krad, why can't you just trust me when I say I'm not cheating on you?" Dark yells.

"How can I when your probably sleeping with god knows who every time you go out." Krad screams. Before either of them has time to react, Dark suddenly slaps Krad, causing the blonde to stumble backwards a bit. For a few seconds Dark just glares at the blonde until he realizes what he has just done. Krad just stares at Dark as tears roll down his cheeks. Dark just stares at his hand, until the blonde starts to move and walk toward the door slowly.

"Krad…I…" Dark starts to say, as he tries to find the right words to say to try and make things right. Krad ignores Dark until he reaches the door "Goodbye Dark Mousy."

**_2 Hours Later_ (At Apartment Hiwatari-Niwa)** **_(6am)_**

In the now Hiwatari-Niwa apartment, a phone begins to ring from the living room waking up a sleeping blunette. After releasing Daisuke from an embrace trying not to wake him and walking to the phone he finally answers the phone.

"Hello?" he answers, yawning

"Hey Satoshi have you seen Krad anywhere? He just walked off about 2hrs ago and I can't find him anywhere." Dark yells hurriedly into the phone. The now awake blunette, stares at the phone for a second before answering.

"Why isn't he with you?"

"We had a fight and it didn't go to well," Dark says quietly.

"Ok, then I'll go wake up Dai and we'll look for him." Satoshi says worriedly.

"Thanks…if you find him, call my Cell," Dark says before hanging up. After Hanging up the phone, Satoshi goes to the bedroom to wake Daisuke up. While Satoshi waits for Daisuke, he decides to see if he can locate the blonde, anywhere near the apartment complex. As he opens the door a certain blonde haired man almost falls to the floor.

"Dai" Satoshi yells as he starts to bring the blonde inside "Can you call Dark and tell him I found Krad?" Daisuke just nods as he picks up the phone and starts to dial Dark's number.

_30 Minutes Later_

While waiting for Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke try to get Krad to tell them what happened with him and Dark. Krad refuses to speak whatsoever, and just shakes his head at any question they ask him. Soon the doorbell rings, and Satoshi goes to answer it, while Daisuke tries unsuccessfully to get Krad to say something.

"So, care to tell me what you did to Krad?" Satoshi asks Dark.

" I just let my temper get the best of me…" Dark replies not keeping eye contact with Satoshi.

"And…?" Satoshi asks knowing there is more to it.

" And I hit him," Dark says quietly. Satoshi just stares at Dark not believing what he just heard "Luckily there wasn't much force in it, so I didn't knock him down, But I…." Dark trails off not knowing what to say.

" My God, Dark…how could you?" Satoshi asks, shocked.

"It just happened, and I wish I could change that." Satoshi just sighs as he moves to the side letting Dark in and closing the door behind him. As Dark walks through the door, Krad watches his every movement, afraid he might attack him at any given moment.

No one dares to say a word. The Deafening silence cuts through the air like a hot knife through butter.

"Um…How about I get some tea?" Daisuke ask trying to lighten the mood. "…Sato, you can um help me." Daisuke says pulling the reluctant brunette into the kitchen. Once again there is silence, and neither Dark nor Krad look at each. Krad looking at floor as Dark looks at the ceiling.

"Why?" Krad ask as he turns to Dark "Why did you do it?"

" I don't know…" Dark says not looking at Krad.

"How can you not know," Krad says as he forces himself to stand and walk over to Dark, staying about a foot away from him, as tears well up in his eyes. Dark stays silent as a lone tear slides down his cheek. Krad, moves closer to Dark and also stays silent as he leans his head into Dark's chest. He starts to cry into Dark's shirt soaking a small patch of the shirt with tears. Dark stays still as he also starts to cry.

**In the Kitchen**

" It's silent out there, maybe we should go see what's going on," Daisuke suggests worriedly.

"No, we should give them more time to sort out their problems." Satoshi says not trusting his own words.

"So," Daisuke starts "what did Dark do to Krad that made him so awkward?"

"It's not my place to say" Satoshi replies.

"Why not?" Daisuke pouts. "I'm their friend too, and if you know I should know." Satoshi chuckles at Daisuke's immature actions.

"Whenever Dark or Krad feel like you should know they'll tell you." Daisuke just pouts more. Satoshi then embraces Daisuke from behind, and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Do you know how cute you look when you pout?" Daisuke just blushes

**Back In The Living Room**

"Krad, I'm sorry." Dark says looking at the top of the blonde's head.

" I guess I can forgive you," he replies.

"How can you say it so easily?" Dark asks.

"I want to forgive you and I want to forget the fight. I don't want to walk around not being able to trust you, and thinking you're only with me because of the baby." Krad says as he hugs Dark tightly. Dark just nods silently as he enjoys the warmth of Krad's body. "Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home?" he asks, "I am very tired" Krad yawns.

"Yeah. Lets go home." Dark says as he brushes a few strands of Krad's hair away from his face and kisses his forehead.

* * *

Kurama: Wow this chapter was a bit more...angsty  
Haku: I hope people like the chapter, i worked so hard...and it was hard to make Dark hit Krad...  
Kurama: ..When you finished writing that part you were laughing  
Haku:...I can't cry so i laugh...ir's a problem i have plus i was surprised I actually wrote it  
Kurama: Whatever 


	5. Worried Happiness

Kurama: Chapter 5...oh goody  
Haku: I know :)  
Kurama: Loser  
Haku: Your Mom  
Kurama: Your mom's mom  
Haku: XP whatever...anyway now what  
Kurama: You start chapter  
Haku: Oh Yeah XD

* * *

**_2 months later._ _(Krad is 6 months pregnant.)_**

As the days flew by, Krad and Dark grew anxious as they waited for the baby to be born.

"Thank you, come again," Dark says, smiling to the last customer before he closed _The Chiroru_ (the bakery that Dark and Krad own). As Dark walked into his house he noticed that Krad was staring at his stomach; baffled, Dark asked, "Krad, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting" the blonde replies, turning to look at Dark.

"For what?"

"For the baby to move." Krad says before turning back to stomach watching. Dark just looked at the blonde strangely as he moved closer to the blonde, unnoticed.

"Why?" Dark whispers into Krad's ear. Startled, Krad nearly falls off the couch,

"You scared me!" he says, clutching his chest.

"Never mind that, answer my question." Dark says.

"What question?" Krad says, confused.

"About why you're watching the baby," Dark says a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh…well I'm just a bit worried cuz I've never felt the baby move…ever." The blonde said sadly

"Maybe it happens when you're asleep." Dark stated, trying to reassure the blonde.

"I think I would have noticed something like that." Krad snaps. Dark stared at Krad for a bit before grabbing both of there jackets from the coat rack and handing Krad his. Puzzled, Krad takes the jacket,

"Where are we going?"

"To the doctor" Dark says with a smile.

"What! Why?" Krad said, standing up quickly.

"Well, you're so worried about the baby and I think you should get a checkup to check on the baby." Dark states while helping Krad into his jacket.

"I don't want to go." Krad says, pouting.

"Give me a good reason why we shouldn't go." Dark replied, smirking. Krad started thinking of a reason why. "…Because it's raining and I don't want to get wet." Krad says triumphantly. Dark chuckles

"That's what we have umbrellas and raincoats for." He says while pulling out his and Krad's umbrellas, Krad blushes, a bit embarrassed. "Now let's go," Dark said handing the blonde his umbrella and pulling him out the house.

**About 1hr later at the hospital**

"…I don't want to be here," Krad states, a bit upset as he looks through a magazine.

"Well, it doesn't matter since we're here and we aren't gonna leave until you get looked at." Dark says with a smile.

"Hikari, Krad, the doctor will see you now." Says a male nurse (lol, male nurse).

Doctor's office

As Dark and Krad entered the Doctor's office, a cheery female doctor greeted them.

"Hello," The doctor says excitedly.

"Hi," both Krad and Dark replied, somewhat scared of the happy doctor. The doctor looked at some papers on a clipboard.

" So…Hikari, Krad, you are here for a Ultrasound?" She questions, looking at the blonde. Krad smiles hesitantly and nods. After looking at some more papers on the clipboard, the doctor stands up,

"Hikari-san could you please get onto that hospital bed please and lift your shirt up so your entire stomach is exposed?" The doctor asked.

"Why do I have to lift up my shirt?" Krad asked as he sat on the hospital bed.

"Well," the doctor starts, "…for the ultrasound to work successfully your stomach must be exposed."

Krad once again nods and does as the doctor says. Soon the doctor turns on a monitor then starts to apply some gel to Krad's stomach before using a device to spread the gel all over Krad's stomach. After a couple minutes the doctor points to a spot on the screen

"See this right here," She says outlining something.

"This is the baby's head." Krad stares at the screen, fascinated as the doctor starts to point out other body parts of the baby. Dark, smiling, is also fascinated, as he looks at his baby on the monitor.

"Um…Doctor?" Krad starts to ask.

"Yes what is it?" "I can see that the baby is moving, but why can't I feel it?" The doctor chuckles a bit, " You won't feel every movement the baby makes, but when he or she does make a big movement like a punch or a kick of some sort, you'll feel it." Krad smiles at the information, happy that nothing is wrong.

" I have a question to ask the both of you," The doctor states. Krad and Dark look at each other before nodding at the doctor. "Would you like to know the gender of you child?"

"Krad you can decide, if you want to know the gender or not." Dark states before Krad can ask what his decision is. Krad frowns as he thinks before answering,

"I don't want to know."

"Alright then." The doctor says as she to turned off the monitor and cleaned things up.

**_Outside_**

After Dark and Krad leave the hospital, they have a conversation as they walk to the car.

"Krad, how will we choose a name for the baby if we don't know the gender?" Dark asked.

"We'll decide when it's born." Krad says happily.

"Well, when we get home we could at least think of some names, so when he or she is born it won't take forever to chose a name?" Dark asks with a grin.

"Alri…." Krad says trailing off, as he stops walking.

"Alri?" Dark asked, turning around to look at the blonde. Krad just stands there as a large grin starts to spread on his face. "Krad?" Dark asked, looking at Krad a bit confused. Suddenly Krad grabs Dark's hand and placed it on his enlarged stomach. Before Dark could ask what Krad was doing, he felt a slight thump hit the palm of his hand. Soon Dark is also grinning.

"It kicked," Dark says, smiling at the blonde. Krad nods happily before Dark starts to pull him out the rain and toward their car so they don't get soaked as it starts to rain harder.

* * *

Haku: Yay end of Chapter 5  
Kurama: So what's the baby's name gonna be?  
Haku: It's a secret  
Kurama:..Why  
Haku: Cuz...i want my reviewers to think of boy and girl names for the baby, and if they come up with a better name than I have chosen I will you use that name instead  
Kurama:...But arn't you gonna make the baby be born the next chapter  
Haku: Yes...I am...i'll just mix the name thing and the birth in one happy chapter  
Kurama: Does that mean next chapter is last chapter?  
Haku: Only if reviewers don't want me to write more for this story...After Chapter 6 I have 2 more chapters in the making but if no one wants them...then i won't put them  
Kurama:...People might actually want those 2 chapters  
Haku: Seriously you mean that?  
Kurama...


	6. Sweet Gift for Me

Haku: Hey Kurama  
Kurama?  
Haku: Your a jerk!  
Kurama:...Y  
Haku: Once again cuz reviewer said I should cuz your not nice  
Kurama:...Who is this reviewer?  
Haku:...A good reviewer...thats the end of it on to chapter 6!  
Kurama:...

* * *

**_Several Days Later (Krad is still 6 months pregnant)_**

Sometime in the afternoon, Daisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi are all at a nice downtown café enjoying a talk between friends after an enjoyable lunch.

"So have you guys chosen a name for the baby yet?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Actually, I have decided a good name for it." Dark states. Everyone looks at him as they wait for him to tell them. " Well, if it's a boy we name it Dark and if it's girl, Krad." Dark said happily. The others gave Dark an 'are you serious!' look.

"Did you think of those all by yourself?" Satoshi mutters sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Dark answered happily. Krad mentally face plants at Dark's stupidity. Daisuke simply smiles, and laughs quietly; Satoshi just looks at Dark.

"When the two of us go home, we will decide a proper name for the baby." Krad told them, standing up slowly.

" I guess that means we're leaving." Dark said, also starting to stand.

"Well, then I guess we'll see each other sometimes later then." Daisuke said, waving goodbye. Dark nodded, and Krad waved bye before the two of them leave.

**_Some Time Later- (At House a la Dark and Krad)_**

"Here," Krad said to Dark while handing him a piece of paper and pen.

"What's this for?" Dark yawns, "I was about to take a nap."

"Well, before you do that we are going to try to decide a name for the baby." Krad states, joining Dark on the couch.

"So…why don't you write down 10 girl names and I'll write 10 boy names ok?"

"Why do you have to chose the boy names?" Dark asked, almost whining.

"Fine, I'll do the girl names and you can do the boy names…alright?" Krad asked while sighing. Dark smiled as he started to write down some names.

**_10 minutes later- (there seem to be a lot of time breaks in this chapter, my beta said there is more nodding that time breaks though)_**

"Ok, Dark, read off your first five names." Krad ordered before yawning loudly.

"I got Amaku, Mutenshi, Toshiro, Arashi and Kurouin." Dark reads aloud.

"Mutenshi is a good name. What are the rest?" Krad asked sleepily.

"Shino, Kaoru, Akio, Keiichiro and Tetsuo." Dark said as he began leaning into the couch for more comfort.

"Keiichiro is good, too."

"Read yours now." Dark said, placing his list on the glass coffee table near the couch.

"I got Mitsuko, Akako, Celeste, Nana, Sakura, Kara, Mana, Amara, Hana, and Ayame."

"Mitsuko, that one is pretty, I like that one." Dark told him through half lidded eyes. Soon there was silence as the two started to doze off.

"Now that I think about it, I really don't like the names we chose." Dark and Krad said simultaneously. They both chuckled. "We can decide a name later, we have 3 months before the baby comes. So we have tons of time to chose a name." Dark said, yawning.

Krad nodded in agreement, then he shifted his position on the couch so he could snuggle up to Dark. Soon the two were fast asleep on the couch.

**_3 months later- (Krad 9 months pregnant)_**

It was the middle of the night and many people were sleeping in their nice comfortable beds and dreaming about stuff. But in a small family sized house a certain blonde was awaken by a pain in his lower abdomen. Tired and in pain, the blonde started shaking his dark haired lover, trying to wake him up.

"Dark, get up, I think it's time."

"Time for pancakes?" Dark mumbled sleepily.

"No…I mean I think it's time for the baby to be born." Krad said, shaking Dark harder as the pain started to increase.

"Can't it wait 'til later?" Dark mumbled as he rolled over. Suddenly a huge amount of pain washed over Krad, he gripped the closest thing to him, which happened to be Dark's arm. Dark yelped in pain as he sat up fully awake. About to yell at the blonde, Dark stares at Krad frowning until he shouts " Oh my god, the baby is coming, isn't it!"

Krad winced and nodded slowly as another wave of pain washed over him.

"I've got to call Daisuke and Satoshi." Dark said as he started to get out of the bed, but was pulled back to the bed by Krad.

"First you're gonna take me to the goddamn hospital!" Krad shouted at Dark, gripping his arm tighter as more pain came. Dark nodded slowly as he started to help the blonde out of the bed.

_**30 minutes later at the hospital-**_

After getting the screaming and cussing blonde to the hospital, Dark called Daisuke and Satoshi to tell them the news. The pair arrived at the hospital and started asking questions about Krad.

"How's Krad, is he ok, where is he?" Daisuke asked frantically.

"He's fine, the doctors just took him, a nurse will come get us if anything happens." Dark says calmly. Daisuke sighed happily and started to calm down.

"So…what happened to your hand?" Satoshi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Dark chuckled as he looked at his bandaged hand, "Krad decided to use my hand when a large amount of pain washed over him. He broke my index and middle finger." Daisuke and Satoshi's faces blanche.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked. Dark just nodded with a smile.

"So what did the doctor tell you about Krad?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"He said that after a few hours and Krad's pain dies down a bit, they'll give him a C-section." Dark stated. Satoshi frowned. "But he is male, they should just be able to go on and start cutting."

"I think the doctor said something about that, but I stopped listening." Dark says; Satoshi just sighs. Suddenly a nurse jogs up to Dark.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you Dark?" she asked in a small, quiet voice. Dark nods.

"Well, Hikari-san is asking for you, please follow me." She said as she started to jog down the hospital hallway to Krad's room.

_**5 min later (…. maybe I should stop having these time breaks)**_

After arriving in the correct hallway, Dark immediately entered Krad's room, leaving the other two to wait in the hallway, but just as soon Dark had entered the room, he exited and closed the door quickly.

"That was fast, how did it go?" Satoshi questioned, smirking.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Dark said; a bit scared.

"Oh?"

"Aside from the screaming and threatening my manhood, it was good." Dark said walking over a chair and sitting down. Satoshi chuckled and Daisuke looked confused.

"Since we're going to be here for a while, I'll go check if the cafeteria is open." Satoshi said, leaving Daisuke and Dark alone.

**_Several Long Hours Later (Arrggh! Too many)_**

The 3 men who were waiting for the new arrival had fallen asleep in the most uncomfortable positions on the hospital chairs.

"Excuse me." Stated the nurse, poking Dark slightly.

"Hmmm?" Dark said, opening his eyes slightly.

"If you want, you can see the 'mother' and the baby now."

"Baby?" Dark said, confused. Then with eyes wide open and fully awake, "I can see the baby?" Dark asked the nurse nodded, leading Dark into the hospital room.

**_Hospital Room (this is the last one of the chapter. YAAAY!)_**

"Hey," Dark said quietly as he walked over to the blonde.

"Hey." Krad replied smiling. Pulling up chair Dark stared at the small sleeping bundle in Krad's arms.

"So what is it?" Dark asked.

"A baby," Krad told him, chuckling.

"I meant the gender." Dark told him, frowning.

"It's a baby girl." He said happily. "You want to hold her?" Krad asked.

Dark nodded, as Krad slowly placed the girl in his hands.

"She's so tiny." Dark whispered in awe, as he used his finger to unfurl her hand and count her fingers. "So did you choose a name yet?"

"I'll leave that part up to you, just don't name her Krad." Krad said chuckling, but serious about the name.

"Why not? I can already see that she looks like you with the blonde hair and all."

"When she opens her eyes, she looks like you though." Krad countered.

"That would mean she has my eye color then, right?" Dark asked, tearing his eyes away from the baby to look at Krad. Krad nods.

Dark sat there and stared at the baby as he tried to think of a good name for the newborn.

"How about Sukiyo?" Dark inquired.

"Wow, that's pretty, does it mean anything?" Krad asked as Dark handed the baby back to him. Dark thought about it for a bit.

"Well, if you break it down, Suki means love, and yo means night, so I guess it means night love or love night, which ever you prefer, it doesn't matter." Dark said happily.

"So why Sukiyo?" Krad asked?

"Well, it's either because she was born at night and she is loved…or because she was made in the night with love." Dark said, chuckling.

Krad blushed, "The first one is fine…go get Satoshi and Daisuke before she wakes up." Dark nodded as he leaves the room to get the other two.

* * *

Kurama: So how many chapters you plan to have  
Haku:Well at first i was gonna have 2...one where Krad and Dark enjoy(suffer) taking care of a baby girl, then the other one where she's like 5. But one of my betas said it would be interesting to see Sukiyo going through puberty and all that scary teenage stuff. So i may have 3 chapters left instead of 2  
Kurama: Oh...Y  
Haku: New ideas make people like good chapters  
Kurama: Sure... 


	7. The Waltz of Life continues

Haku: The 7th installement to You're what...Sorry it was late everyone but I've been busay  
Kurama: ...And here i thought you just gave up  
Haku: NEVAH...i am obligated to have my readers happy! And why must you be so negative...I want to know!  
Kurama: XP why should i tell you  
Haku: Cuz we're friends  
Kurama:...  
Haku:) ...fine i'll just start the chp...as Kurama thinks about things to say  
Kurama:...

* * *

**_One year (and a couple of days) later_**

A year has passed since Sukiyo's birth, and she has quickly matured into a healthy twelve-month-old child. Currently Krad is trying to feed Sukiyo her breakfast as Dark works in their shop(bakery).

"Suki-chan please open your mouth, so you can be fed." Krad pleads to his daughter, who is unwilling to open her mouth. Krad sighs

"Obviously, you want to starve." He says while placing the bowl of baby food on a nearby table. Suddenly, Sukiyo just stares at Krad then just starts laughing. Krad uses this opportunity to feed Sukiyo, before she stops laughing. Sukiyo gurgles, and most of the food dribbles onto her bib. After swallowing the portion in her mouth, she starts to laugh again, and once again Krad puts more food in her mouth.

"So…" Krad starts "Are there no more customers in the shop?"  
"Well at the moment it's empty." Dark replies from behind Krad

"By the way how did you know that I was behind you?" he asks

"Sukiyo doesn't normally laugh for no reason, and most of the time she laughs when you make faces at her." Krad replies

"So, you just assumed I was behind you what if it wasn't me." Dark asks  
"But I knew what was you though." Krad says turning to face Dark "Anyway, are there any other reasons why you're in here?"

" Well we are out of a lot of cakes, plus you seemed like you needed some help."

Krad scoots out the chair he's in a proceeds to move into the cooking area of the kitchen as he puts an apron on. Dark decides to take Krad's place by feeding Sukiyo.

**_Much Later That Day (like several hours)-_**

It's almost dark outside as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon. At this time Krad and Dark have decided to relax in the living room, with Krad reading a novel while, Dark watches the TV and Sukiyo. Sukiyo sits on the floor and plays with the toys spread out for her.

"Hey, Dark…I've been thinking that something might be wrong with Sukiyo." Krad says tearing his eyes away from his book to look at Dark.

" Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing, you're just thinking to much about it." Dark says still looking at the TV.

" Well, I think it's something serious." Krad says frowning "Because she is not speaking or at least trying to walk, even when we try to teach her how to do both things."

Dark turns to look at Krad frowning a bit "Maybe, she just needs some more time to develop, everyone grows at different rates."

"But, I've read that she should be doing at least one of those things at her age." Krad retorts.

"Like I said before, your just worrying about it much, like you always do." Dark says turning his attention to Sukiyo for a minute then back to the TV.

"I do not worry a lot!" Krad says frowning, then turning to look at Sukiyo. Sukiyo looks at Krad and smiles before picking up a random toy and shoving it in her mouth.

Dark turns to face Krad once again, "Yes you do, like the time when we first brought Sukiyo home, you worried that the color of the walls and the room temperature might upset her and cause her later in life to become a psycho killer."

Krad looks away from Sukiyo, and then towards Dark, blushing because he is embarrassed. "Well it could happen."

"To Who?" Dark asks smirking "Last time I checked that only happens in really creepy stories." Krad looks away from Dark acting like he didn't hear what he just said. "Well it's getting late and Sukiyo needs to be put to sleep." Krad says getting off the couch and picking up the baby. Sukiyo yawns before she lays her head down on Krad's shoulder.

**_Middle of the Night-_**

It's been some time since Sukiyo has been put to sleep, and Dark as also gone to bed. But Krad is up and awake working on finances and the like.

"You, should get some sleep, you've been awake all night." Dark says as he enters the living room yawning.

" I know, but I want to finish this, and besides I'm almost done." Krad replies also yawning while rubbing his sore shoulders.  
" You said that before I went to bed." Dark replies as he moves over to Krad and starts to massage his shoulders. Krad relaxes into the massage Dark is giving him  
"So, why don't you come to bed?" Dark asks

"Will, you let me sleep or will I have to beat you off with a stick." Krad says chuckling

" I dunno, but if you come to bed you can find out for yourself " Dark says as he starts to kiss the side of Krad's neck. Krad silently moans at the contact. As Krad starts to turn around to give Dark a passionate kiss on the lips, Sukiyo is heard crying, Dark's face faults.  
" Looks like Sukiyo is awake." Krad says pushing Dark to the side and getting up to tend to his daughter.  
"And at the best time too." Dark says sulking as he follows Krad to Sukiyo's room

**_Sukiyo's Room-_**

" Looks like she stopped crying." Dark says when he and Krad enter the room. Sukiyo rubs her eyes and then pulls herself up into a standing position. Krad looks at Sukiyo wide eyed before he turns to Dark " Dark, she's standing." He says amazed.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you but she's been doing that for awhile." Dark says to a shocked Krad.

"What!" Krad says as he looks at Dark frowning  
"Yeah…it happened that one time when you forced me to go check on her that one day." Dark says backing away from Krad and toward Sukiyo's crib.  
"And you didn't tell me!" Krad says almost shouting  
"Hey, I was gonna tell you but I forgot." Dark says as he takes Sukiyo out of her crib. "But you shouldn't be mad at me, be happy because, your hear to put our daughter back to sleep." He says holding Sukiyo out to Krad. Sleepily Sukiyo reaches her hands out to Krad, motioning that she wants him to carry her. "Mama" Sukiyo says as she waits for Krad to take her. Krad stands there stunned at he takes the child out of Dark's hands. "She spoke." Krad says with a smile on his face. "Mama" Sukiyo says again as she snuggles into Krad's chest. "Now that is something new." Dark says also smiling

"So I was worried over nothing." Krad states as he lowers himself into a rocking chair.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, but no you don't listen to me." Dark practically whines.

"Shhh, I'm trying to get her back to sleep." Krad says ignoring Dark's whining. Dark sticks his tongue out at Krad, and then leans against the wall as he listens to Krad hum and rock Sukiyo back to sleep.

* * *

Haku: YAY ...end of chap 7...3 more chapters to go  
Kurama: Oh Goody...i am so proud of you Haku-chan  
Haku: Really:)  
Kurama: No  
Haku:( ...at any rate...please review!  



	8. New Beginnings New Problems

Haku: Finnaly Chap 8...this so long ..on Microsoft word it was 4 pages..the most for any of the chapters for the story  
Kurama: There's to much stuff in the chapter the reviewers don't like it  
Haku: My Beta(who i thank a ton for proof reading and editing and all that good stuff) says it was a good chapter  
Kurama: ...Whatever  
Haku: Oh! and just to let you people who actually read the comments before and after the story...there are a few new characters in the story that will pop up in the rest of the chapters from now on...at the moment..they don't have big parts but i plan to work with that later on  
Kurama: no one cares  
Haku: I care, now shut it! god your such a jerk sometimes..can't you be a little nice --kicks kurama in the groin--  
Kurama:X.x --in a high pitche voice--Sorry  
Haku: ...sorry...i love ya tons..but i can't take your bad comments and the reviewers don't like it either  
Kurama: --just nods--  
Haku: ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

**_4 yrs later (Sukiyo is 5)_** (thanx for the 100+ reviews everyone!) 

**_Morning_**

Several years have a passed and now Dark and Krad's baby girl has grown into hyper active 5 year old.

"Mommy, can we please go now?" asks Sukiyo, eager to arrive to her first day of school.

Krad sighs. "It's to early to leave right now."

"But - but if we don't leave now, I might miss all the stuff that happens at school," she says whining. Krad ignores her as he tends to the babbling infant in a highchair.

"I hope you aren't as eager as your big sister when it's time for you to go to school," Krad says removing the child from his highchair.

"Sukiii," the infant says as he points to Sukiyo and smiles.

"See, see mommy Izumi wants to go to school too," Sukiyo says as she tugs on Krad's pajama pant leg.

"Well, after you finish your breakfast, I wake up your father and after everyone is dressed - and if it's not to early, then I guess we can leave." Krad says as he tries to clean Izumi's breakfast off his face while Sukiyo stuffs all her breakfast in her mouth.

**_In Krad and Dark's room_**

After breakfast Krad quietly and slowly walks into the room, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Dark. Once near the bed he slowly climbs in.

"Daddy," Izumi says smiling and pointing.  
"Shh," Krad says to Izumi wanting him to keep quiet.

"Shh," Izumi says, mocking Krad as he holds one finger over his mouth. Slowly Krad places Izumi next to Dark.

"Wake him up," Krad says whispering to the small boy. Izumi then looks at Krad grinning, all his teeth showing, then to Dark and back to Krad again. Suddenly in a playful manor he starts hitting Dark's face (Not hard! Playfully, not hard) while yelling incoherent words and laughing. Dark quickly sits up and holds Izumi away from him as the small child just giggles as he tries to squirm out of his father's hold.

"I'm awake, I am awake," Dark says, yawning as he looks at Izumi. Izumi grins as he turns and then reaches his hands out to Krad.

"Thanks for the wake up. I really appreciate it," Dark says sarcastically while handing the dark haired boy to Krad.

"You're welcome," Krad says with a smile as he gets off the bed.

"You know, it would have been nice if you woke me up a different way," Dark whines as he gets off the bed and starts to make it. "Like, giving me a kiss or taking away the covers. That would have been better than getting hit in the face by a 12 month baby boy."

"But it's more enjoyable for Izumi and I if you wake up that way," Krad says, placing the infant on the made up bed as he opens the closet. Dark rolls his eyes as he plays with the boy, making sure he won't fall off of the large bed. Krad then pulls a red dress out of the closet.

"So, what's the dress for?" Dark asks.

"It's so I won't have to explain to Sukiyo's teacher that I am a male who gave birth to our daughter," Krad says bending down to find the matching shoes.

"I could always go drop her off, and you could open the shop instead," Dark suggests. Krad turns and gives Dark a nasty look.

"Or, maybe not." Dark states quietly. After finding the shoes and setting them next to the dress, Krad turns and takes Izumi from Dark's grasp.

"I'm gonna go and dress Izumi and by the time I have him dressed, make sure Sukiyo's dressed and ready. When I get myself dressed, I expect to see the shop open," he says with a sickingly sweet smile. Dark just shudders and nods as Krad leaves the bedroom.

**_20 min later_**

"Sukiyo, are you ready to go?" Krad yells as he straps Izumi into a stroller. At that moment, Sukiyo slides into the entranceway with her shoes in hand. " I got - have to put my shoes on," she says, dropping her shoes on the floor and hurriedly sliding them on.

"Dark we're leaving now, I'll see you in a bit," Krad says while opening the front door. Dark's hand appears behind him as he waves goodbye to his "wife" and children.

"Ok, lets go mommy," Sukiyo says as she runs out the door.

**_At the school_**

"Lookie, mommy there's the school," Sukiyo says excitedly as she runs into a crowd of parents and children.

"Wait up!" Krad says, quickly following after Sukiyo. Izumi laughs as the stroller speeds up while Krad hurries to catch up to the blonde girl. After catching up to her, he looks around at the crowd around the outside of the school, seeming as though he was searching for someone.

"Mommy look, Nanami's here too," Sukiyo says as she points to her friend. She grabs Krad's hand and pulls him toward the small brown haired, green-eyed boy. 'Nanami,' Krad thinks. 'If he's here, then where is…' his thoughts trailed off after seeing a female holding Nanami's hand, looking like a certain red haired person he knew. 'It couldn't be.' Krad thinks in disbelief

"Daisuke?" Krad says aloud to the red haired person. The person yelps and then looks at Krad, face as read as a tomato.

"H-Hey Krad." Daisuke says. Krad blinks in shocks.

'He makes a really pretty girl,' he thinks. "I'm guessing that you're dressed for a similar reason as me," Krad says. Daisuke nods. "I'm doing it so I won't have to explain the birth thing and you?" Krad asks, looking at Daisuke.

"Satoshi said that if we want Nanami to have an ok first day of school, it would be good if I pretend to be a woman. You know, so no one will ask him why he has two dads." He replies.

Krad nods as he watches a man walk up to the two of them.  
"Excuse me, ladies sorry for interrupting but its time for you to say your goodbyes," the man says with a smile. Daisuke and Krad look at him like he's a kidnapper.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Makoto Akimata. I'm the kindergarten teacher here at this school." Looks of relief appear on both parents' faces as they nod and then turn to their children. Daisuke bends down to his son's eye level and starts to straighten out his clothes.

"I'll pick you up after school alright," he says to the boy as Nanami nods at Daisuke and hugs him goodbye.

"Sukiyo, your father will be here to get you after school," he says before kissing her on her forehead. Sukiyo starts rubbing the kiss off of her forehead, her pigtails flying everywhere while she nods her head. Daisuke waves goodbye, before him and Krad walk away from the school,

**_Sidewalk Away From The School_**

"So, how have you been these past few days?" Daisuke asks.

"Exhausting. Izumi's been running around all over place and Sukiyo's been bouncing up and down with excitement at finally being able to go to school," Krad says chuckling. "What about you?" he asks

"Satoshi and I have been trying to get Nanami to express himself more. He's such a quiet child. We want him to be able to just go out and play with other kids when we take him to the park as opposed to holding my hand and not letting go," Daisuke says a bit sadly

"Well then it's good he's going to school. That might help him to express himself," Krad replies. Daisuke just nods. "Hey, would you like to come over for some tea and cake?" Krad asks.

"Well, I was planning to go grocery shopping, but I guess a visit will be alright." Daisuke says smiling.

**_10 min later, at Dark and Krad's house_**

"Welcome to-" Dark starts, but cuts himself off at seeing Krad. "Hey, how was it?" he asks

"Not so bad. Sukiyo was really excited," Krad replies as he starts to take the sleeping Izumi out of the stroller and took off his jacket. Dark then notices that Krad brought a very pretty and good-looking friend with him.

"And who is the lovely lady that you brought into our humble abode?" Dark asks, flashing a smile. Daisuke's face flushes and Krad just chuckles.

"Dark my dear, this is our good friend Daisuke," he says with a huge grin. Dark's jaw drops and his eyes go wide. He then jumps over the store counter and inspects Daisuke.

"Oh my god, it really is you!" Dark says in shock. Daisuke just smiles sheepishly.

"I invited him over for tea and cake - not to be inspected by you, so could you please take Izumi to his room and lay him down. I'll start making the tea." Krad says, handing Izumi to the shocked Dark.

**_After a long conversation and several slices of cake later, Daisuke took his leave_**

"Wow, I did not know that Daisuke would make such a good looking woman," Dark says, still in shock

"I was quite shocked myself when I first saw him," Krad replies while clearing the kitchen table.

"I wonder how he got his hair to lie flat like that," Dark thinks aloud.

"Maybe you should ask him later. Chances are, you'll probably see him when you pick up Sukiyo after school," Krad states while putting the dishes in the sink. Suddenly, the phone rings.

"I'll get it," Dark says as he picks up the phone. Several minutes later Dark has a worried look on his face.

"Krad, we need to go to the school. There was an incident with Sukiyo."

"Why? What happened?" Krad asks as he almost runs out of the kitchen, soapy plate still in hand.

"It seems that Sukiyo got into a fight with one of the older students at the school," Dark says as he hangs up the cordless phone. Krad sighs sadly.

"I'll go get Izumi and we'll meet you outside," Krad says as he goes toward the toddler's room

**_Sometime Later At the School_**

After arriving at the building, Dark and Krad are escorted towards the principal's office

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sukiyo yells excitedly from her chair.

Once seeing Sukiyo, Krad almost has a heart attack as he sees that Sukiyo is sporting a black eye and is missing one of her front teeth.

"Sukiyo Harumi Mousy, what in the world happened?" Krad says in a scolding mother-like tone. The blonde girl cringes at the sound of her full name.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sukiyo blurts out, jumping off the chair.  
"What happened?" Dark asks the girl, trying to stay calm

"Well," Sukiyo starts off "Ya see Nanami and I were on the swings when this girl pushed him off. I got off and pushed her and told her that Nanami was on the swing first, so then she punched me in the face and I kicked her leg, and then she punched me in my mouth and my tooth fell out. The teacher put it in a plastic bag so the tooth fairy can get it, but that wasn't 'till after I kicked the girl in the stomach," Sukiyo says, explaining herself quickly. Krad just sits there stunned at what his eldest child just told them. Dark then kneels down to Sukiyo's height.

"So, did you kick her really hard?" Dark asks with a smirk. Sukiyo nods her head happily. Krad now feels like yelling at the both of them, but holds it since the door to the principal's office finally opens.

"You must be Sukiyo's parents. Please, come into my office." She says with a scowl.

**_After the talk with the teacher and principal and nowon the way home_**

"Sukiyo what am I going to do with you?" Krad says, looking down at Sukiyo.

"I didn't mean to hurt the girl, but she wasn't being nice to Nanami, and he's my bestest friend," Sukiyo replies with a pout.

"Understood, but next time, just tell a teacher. Don't push people," states Dark.  
"Ok, so when we get home, can I have some ice cream?" Sukiyo asks in her nicest voice

"Maybe. But first, we need to put some ice on that eye." Krad says, worried about how he's going to survive Sukiyo and Izumi getting older.

* * *

Haku: OK now that im done with this i plan to draw the outfits the characters are wearing so i can take a break from drawing people  
Kurama: So your gonna post it on your Deviant Art(DA) then  
Haku: Yep...but they'll be in scraps  
Kurama: BTW thanx for drawing the lovely pic of me on DA it's nice  
Haku: > > are you trying to suck up to me...cuz if you are i love it--glomps Kurama--  
Kurama: Everyone review! (and if you want to look at Haku's DA account go to her profile and click homepage) 


	9. Cooking conventions and Aunt Flow

Haku: Wow chapter nine is already here  
Kurama:...the second to last chapter...what kinda story will you write once this one is over  
Haku: Well I wanna have two stories going on at the same time, so im gonna try and write another DarkKrad story, and also im gonna try my hand at a KuroganeFai(from Tsubasa chronicle)story  
Kurama: Question!...you always spell Fye's name Fai D. Flowrighy...yet in the character book...it's spelled Fay D. Flourite  
Haku: Well...that's cuz when i read the name...i always pronuce it wrong if spelled the right way so for pronounciation purposes i spell it the other way  
Kurama: OK then  
Haku: Well, lets get started on the ficlet

_**

* * *

7 yrs later (Sukiyo is 12 and Izumi is 8)**_

Today is the beginning of a brand new month, and many interesting things have happened.

"When is mom coming home again?" asks a very bored Sukiyo as she plays with her breakfast

"Some time next week" states Izumi as he flings cereal at his sister. Sukiyo dodges the food, and frowns at her brother.

"One more week," Sukiyo says as she looks out the window "do you think we will last that long?"  
"Probably, it's not like Dad is gonna let us die, mom would kill him." Izumi says as he positions his spoon toward his sister readying another attack.

"Why did he leave us? He could have at least taken us with him," the dark eyed girl asks turning to her brother, before getting hit in the face with cold cereal.

_**-----FLASHBACK-----**_

_**(It's currently dinner of 2 weeks ago)**_

"I have decided to go on a trip." Krad announces at the dinner table

"To where?" asks the golden eyed boy as he stuffs large amounts of potatoes in his mouth

"Izumi, don't stuff your face like that, you could choke." Krad says scolding the boy "And, I'm going to a convention…for chefs, more like a cooking convention."

"Why would you need to go to something like that? Don't you cook enough here?" Asks Dark, with a mouth full of food.  
"I won't be cooking, I'll be there to get new supplies for the bakery, and possibly get some new recipes to try." Krad says happily

"But mom, if you're gone, who will cook, and keep the house clean, and do all that other stuff that you do."  
"Well, for the cooking, I'll make enough food for you guys until I get back, and for cleaning and other miscellaneous stuff, you'll just have to do that yourselves." Krad says calmly

"So, when do you plan on leaving, and how long do you plan to be gone?" Dark asks

"I'll be gone for 2 weeks, and I'll be leaving tomorrow." The blonde says  
"Oh, tomorrow." Izumi says as he stares at his dinner plate. Suddenly everything became quiet, the sound of silverware hitting plates is the only noise made.  
"Holy Crap tomorrow…2 weeks, mom how can you do this to us." Izumi practically screams as he breaks the silence

"Calm, down 2 weeks is not that long." Krad says while standing  
"A lot of things can happen in 2 weeks." Dark says after swallowing a mouthful of food

"Like what?" asks the blonde, while he drops his plate in the sink  
"Um…" Dark says not knowing what to say.  
"Exactly, nothing to really worry about now is there?" the blonde says while dumping various pots and pans from dinner into the sink  
"Dad could accidentally try to cook!" Sukiyo says hurriedly  
"I doubt that." States Krad as he puts the leftovers in containers and into the fridge

"You'll be all alone when you go." Izumi says  
"No, Daisuke is coming with me, so I'll havesome company." Krad says chuckling. The three groan unhappily as Krad happily hums to himself as he starts to wash dishes.

_**----END FLASHBACK-----**_

"If we've survived this far, we can survive the last week." Sukiyo says while glaring at her brother and wiping the cereal off her face.

"Well, since there is nothing else to do here, lets just go to school." Izumi states, "We'll get there earlier than most people, but it gives us something to do." He says  
while getting his school bag.

"Little bro, I think you just like going to school. You're 8 years old and you're 2 grades higher than most kids your age." Sukiyo states sliding on her school shoes and getting her bag  
"I just like the challenge, that's all." The golden-eyed boy states as he puts his school shoes on

"Dad we're going to school now, see you later" Shouts Sukiyo as she and Izumi walk out the house.

_**At School (Lunch Time)**_

"Nanami, how can you stand being with out your mom, don't you feel a least a little bit unhappy?" Sukiyo asks as she almost shouts at her friend before taking a final bite of her sandwich

"Well, I think it's good for him, mom needed a break anyway, besides Dad is a neat freak and he is a pretty good cook so it's really not that bad." Nanami says as he starts to take his lunch out of its bag. "BTW where is Zumi-yan? (Izumi's nick name)"  
"He's with his little science buddies, today they decided to start on their science project. The nerds, they have 3 whole months and they're starting today." The dark eyed girl states, as she starts on her second sandwich  
"You know, we should get started on our project sometime soon, you can never start to early." The brown haired boy states quietly  
"…Well, I guess we can start next week, but you have to think of the idea I'll just do all the other stuff." Sukiyo says as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. Nanami just nods slowly and he starts to eat his Chicken fried rice.

**_Several Hours Later (At the Mousy-Hikari house) (Night Time!)_**  
Currently, Dark and Izumi are watching TV Sukiyo is in the bathroom looking at her reflection

_**Bathroom**_

Sukiyo stares at herself nervously in the bathroom mirror

"Ok I can do this," Sukiyo states as she tries to gain some confidence "I talked it over with mom just in case this happened while he was away." The dark eyed girl starts to take deep breathes to calm her racing heart, then there's and knock at the bathroom door.

"Onee-chan, I need to go pee." Izumi yells from the other side  
"Go use the one in mom and dads room!" the girl yells  
"How about, you just get out, I know your not doing anything so get out and let me go!" Izumi says as he starts to jump around as he tries to hold it in. Sukiyo sighs and opens the bathroom door.  
"Happy?" she says while moving to the side and glaring at her brother  
"Yes!" Izumi says running into the bathroom and slamming the door quickly. Sukiyo then decides to confront her problem head on and proceeds to walk into the living to talk to her father

_**Living Room**_

Sukiyo slowly walks up to Dark

"Dad." She says surprising Dark. Dark jumps

"Oh it's just you, jeez you surprised me." Dark exclaims while catching his breath  
"Sorry, but I need to talk to you about something."  
"Oh?" Dark says, as he waits for her to tell him  
"Well you see…" Sukiyo starts, Dark looks at her waiting for her to continue  
"It probably has something to do with a boy" Izumi says from behind Sukiyo in a singsong voice

"Izumi no, it does not!" Sukiyo screams as her face turns beet read. Izumi starts laughing hysterically

"Izumi, why don't you finish watching your TV show in my room while I talk to your sister." Dark says hoping whatever Sukiyo has to tell him has nothing to do with boys. Izumi grins wide at Sukiyo before going upstairs.  
"So, what is it that you want to tell me, and if it has anything to do with boys you are grounded for the rest of your natural life and I'm going either put you in an all girls private school or have you home schooled." The dark haired man states a bit worried  
"It has nothing to do with boys, it has to do with me." Sukiyo says as she looks at her feet and not her father

"And that would be?" Dark asks,  
"I got my period." Sukiyo says whispering the last word so low that Dark can't hear it  
"Your what?" Dark asks

"My period." She says a bit louder but still not loud enough for her father to hear  
"One more time." He says

" My period!" she yells while blushing. Dark stares at the girl for a while until what she said sinks in.

"Oh my god! What am I supposed to do? I'm not prepared for this! Why isn't Krad here for this kind of thing? Why couldn't it have waited until he came back?" Dark shouts as he panics. Then, the phone rings  
"Hello" Dark says into the phone as he tries to calm down  
"Hey" Says the person on the other end  
"Krad it's you thank the heavens." The purple-eyed man says happily  
"No, this is really Santa Claus." Krad says sarcastically "Anyway, I was just calling to check up on everybody."  
"Well right now I need your help, because Sukiyo said she started her red dot thingy and I have no clue at what to do." Dark practically screams into the phone. Krad chuckles into the phone

"I'm missing our little girl become a young woman." Krad says sighing into the phone.  
"Hey, there's no time to feel sorry for not being here, just tell me what to do." States an upset Dark

" Ok, ok just stay calm. All you need to do is drive to the store and get her some feminine products." The blonde says

"Can't I just wait until you get back and you can do it for me?" Dark asks,  
"No, this kind of thing can't wait. Besides, doing this for her might cause Sukiyo to open herself to you more instead of coming to me for every little problem." Krad says grinning.  
"I don't want her opening up to me. I get enough of that from you." Dark exclaims unhappily. After his statement, the dial tone is heard  
"Hello?" Dark says into the phone

"Helloo?" he tries again "He must have gotten disconnected." Dark says hanging up the phone and then turning to Sukiyo.  
"Go get your brother and meet me in the car." Dark says as he grabs his coat and walks out the door.

_**At the Conveint store, parking lot**_

Dark parks the car and tells the kids to stay there while he goes into the store real quick

_**In the store**_

Dark, slowly walks into the aisle where the feminine products are located. He looks at all the products confused at what to get  
'Tampons or pads?' Dark thinks as he reads the labels on the products.

'Light or heavy? Maxi or always?' Dark thinks confused  
"Why must this be so goddamn complicated!" Dark screams aloud in the nearly deserted convient store.

"This is your first time right?" States a female employee who heard Dark yell. Dark looks at the woman confused  
"I mean, this is your first time buying feminine products am I right?" She asks. Dark nods  
"So is this for your wife or daughter?"  
"Daughter." Dark responds nervously. The employee then picks up a package and hands it to Dark.

"Here, these should be good for her." She says with a smile before walking off. Dark then just stares at the package before he proceeds to the checkout.

_**In the Car**_

After getting back in the car, Dark hands Sukiyo the bag

"Thanks dad." Sukiyo says happily  
" What did you buy?" Izumi asks curious as to why his sister got something and he didn't

"Girl stuff" Dark and Sukiyo say at the same time, before Dark buckles his seat belt then drives home

_**The Day that Krad comes home**_

Today, Dark, Sukiyo and Izumi wait excitedly for Krad to come home back to his family

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Asks Izumi as he turns a page in the book he's reading

"Hopefully not much longer." Dark says hoping what he doesn't have to wait another second

"Why can't he just be here now?" asks Sukiyo as she rolls over on the couch, as she gets ready to take a nap. As if on cue the sound of the front door opening is heard followed by an "I'm home."  
"Wow, you guys actually kept the place clean. I am impressed." He says as he walks into the living room, setting his bags down on the floor. The 3 family members stared at Krad, as if they expected him to be dead but is alive and standing before them. Soon they all rush towards the blonde man and proceed to glomp him. They all begin to tell him how things have gone without him

"Hey, hey calm down, I can see I was missed. But can you get off me and one at a time please." Says Krad happy that he was greatly missed. The others get off the man, and once again start to talk all together, and try to explain life without Krad.

* * *

Haku: I didn't like this chapter that much, but my Beta thought it was cool (Kudos to her for thinking of a name for the chapter :D)  
Kurama:...well lets just make this short..so REVIEW…and if you have an idea for the type of theme Haku can have for her next stories tell her she has no clue what to write about for the new stories……(do not give her idea for next chapter…she already has it planned…she's been planning it all month) 


	10. The end of the old The start of the new

Haku: Yes finally this is the end of this story

Kurama: It took you forever to update

Haku: Yes i know, im so sorry...but i was so busy..and when i did have free time i couldn't think of what to type

Kurama:...this chapter better be awesome

Haku:...I hope you enjoy the last chapter my readers

**_

* * *

_**

**_6 yrs later (Sukiyo 18 Izumi 14)_**

Today is one of the most important days in a teens' life time, and that day is Graduation day.

"Today is the day" Sukiyo says to herself as she smoothes out the wrinkles on her graduation dress. "I'm finally graduating high school and then, off to college." She says looking her self over in the mirror

Suddenly a knock on the door is heard and then, the bedroom door is opened.

"Well look at you." Krad says slowly walking into Sukiyo's bedroom and closing the door behind him. "You look so mature, seems like it was only yesterday when you were just learning how to walk." He says reminiscing. Sukiyo just stares.

"Graduating," Krad states sighing " it seems so sudden."

" I thought it didn't come soon enough." The blonde girl says while trying to put her hair up. "I mean, I will miss you and dad and Izumi but it will be great to finally set my own rules and go at my own pace."

" You say it like going to college and being a bit more independent is easy." He states as he begins to help the girl with her hair.

"I know it's not, and I know that and things will not come easy for me, but at least I'm getting out there and living my life." Sukiyo says with a smile

Krad just smiles as he puts the finishing touches on Sukiyo's hair

"But, you know I think I'll miss your cooking the most." The girl says giggling

At that instance Izumi burst into the room

"Can we please hurry it up," Izumi says quickly "Mom, Sukiyo; dad says if you don't hurry we're going to be late.

Krad just nods as he and Izumi walk out the room quickly, while Sukiyo takes one last glance at her self in the mirror before she follows suit.

_**Several Hours Later—Graduation **_

"Sukiyo Mousy" says the headmaster. Sukiyo walks on stage to shake the headmasters' hand and to receive her degree.

"Dark, our little girl is all grown up." Krad says whispering as he tries to stop the tears from flowing.

"Yeah, all grown up." Dark says grabbing Krads' hand and squeezing it gently.

_**After the Graduation Ceremony**_

" So, Nanami how does it feel to have finally graduated." Sukiyo asks her best friend

"It feels kind of odd, but in a good way." The brown haired boy states

"I am so excited that we are finally going to be on our own, no more adults or little brothers." The blonde girl says skipping around Nanami.

"Skipping around like a little kid, how mature." Izumi states walking up to the two eight-teen year old

"Like you know what's mature or not." Says the blonde girl

"I know mature people don't skip." The golden eyed boy says countering

"Hey now don't argue, today is supposed to be a good day." Krad says as he walks up to the group of teens with Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi following behind him.

"Yeah, now is not the time for arguing, now is the time to be happy and to applaud the two brand new college freshman." Says an overly happy Daisuke

"Things are going to be a lot different for everyone." Dark starts to say "Things are going to feel awkward for a while."

Everyone just looks around at each other thinking how life is going to be from now on. The awkwardness that will hover around the group for several days, as they all get used to their new life styles as time goes by.

"Well I think now is a good time to take a group photo." Satoshi says breaking the silence

"Oh joy a photo." Says Izumi sarcastically, while he goes to stand with the other members of his family while Satoshi sets the time on the camera.

"We have 5 seconds until the camera goes off." The blunette says walking over to the group and waits with the others for the camera to go off.

Once the five seconds are over the camera takes the shot forever capturing that one happy moment in time.

* * *

Haku: Well this is the end

Kurama: You should be updating your other story then, since your in a writing move right about now

Haku: I am doing so as we speak, so sometime by late tonight or the next day i will try to update the chapter of my other story

Kurama: Review


End file.
